Beso de Helado
by Nekita-Nekis Hiwatari Nagumo
Summary: Yuu, quiere compartir su helado, pero no tiene con quién ¿Y Tsubasa?


-Helado, helado, helado~-canturreaba feliz un pequeño pelinaranja de no más de 13 años, con un bote marrón de helado en sus manos; sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban infantilmente y en sus mejillas se notaba un sonrojo producto de la felicidad sentida y es que ¿Quién no estaría feliz teniendo un bote entero de helado para ti solo? Yuu miraba a todos lados, siendo observado por alguna gente, que pasaba por las calles, comerse el helado estaría bien, pero… prefería compartirlo con alguno de sus amigos por lo que se puso a pensar.

_''¿Qué tal si le doy a Kenchi? Seguro que el quiere helado ¡Si!''_ pensó sonriente mientras echaba a correr por las calles hasta llegar al Bey park, donde pudo ver a Kenta con Benkei beybatallando, los dos parecían felices de estar con sus beyblades en la pista; el pelinaranja camino hasta ellos y miró los beys en la pista, en la cual se golpeaban y danzaban intentando sacar al otro. Yuu sonrió, tanto Benkei como Kenta eran muy buenos en ese juego, pero ahora eso no era lo que le importaba.-Kenchi, BenBen…-llamó el más pequeño de Dark Nebula mirando a sus amigos, los dos se fijaron en el pelinaranja y después solo siguieron jugando con un _''ahora no, Yuu, estamos ocupados.''_ El ojiverde sonrió y asintió, volteándose y yéndose de ahí, dejando a sus amigos jugando.

_''¿Quién más podría querer helado?''_ pensaba con una mano en su mentón y mirando al cielo, cuando la figura de un pegaso en una nube apareció; el pequeño sonrió enormemente.-¡Gingi!-gritó y volvió a correr en busca del propietario de pegaso; primero fue a su casa, en la cual su padre le dijo que no estaba, después había ido donde Madona, que le había dicho lo mismo, al final Yuu acabo buscando al Hagane por todos lados sin encontrarlo; dio un largo suspiró mientras caminaba abrazando el bote de helado contra él y mirando a todos lados, hasta ver algo que le llamo la atención; Kyoya acorralaba a Ginga en un callejón, mientras besaba su cuello, Ginga a eso solo daba leves suspiros, diciéndole al propietario de Rock Leone que se detuviera, que estaban haciendo mal y que podían verlos. Yuu ladeó su rostro, seguro Kyoya estaba jugando a un nuevo juego, o eso era lo que creía el pelinaranja, con pasos lentos y una gran sonrisa se acercó a ellos dos, hasta ver como Kyoya besaba en los labios a Ginga y este le correspondía. Yuu se sonrojó y negó.-¡Kiyoyo y Ginga se besan!-gritó el pequeño pelinaranja llamando la atención de Hagane y Tategami, que lo miraron, Ginga sonrojado y Kyoya con una ceja alzada; el pelinaranja al sentir las miradas de sus dos amigos se apeno más y sonrió tiernamente.-¿Quereís helado?-dijo extendiendo el bote marrón que tenía en sus manos.

-Ahora no Yuu, ve a buscar a otra persona.-Dijo Kyoya jalando de la mano a Ginga quién solo le sonrió sonrojado al menor y después Tendou solo se quedó mirando como los dos mayores se iban; hizo un puchero y camino con un poco de molestia hasta una banquita, sentándose en ella.-Nadie quiere helado, todos están ocupados beybatallando o dándose besos, no es justo.-Un mohín apareció en su rostro, pero después se quedo mirando la tapa del helado.-Si Tsubasa no estuviera ocupado, seguro comería helado conmigo.-Se dijo en un susurró recordando lo que había pasado esa mañana en Dark Nebula.

-FlashBack-

_Yuu corrió hasta la oficina de Ryuga parándose frente al escritorio, donde Tsubasa se encontraba viendo algunos papeles que al menor no le importaban mucho, porque no entendía tanta letra. El peliplata levanto su vista dorada y la clavó en la esmeralda del menor, una pequeña sonrisa se posó en su rostro.-Yuu ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el peliplata en un tono tranquilo; el pelinaranja ladeó la cabeza y sonrió poniendo las manos tras su espalda._

-Vallamos a comer helado los dos juntos, Tsubasa.-Dijo el pequeño alegre y enérgico; el mayor de los dos solo hizo una mueca y después sonrió entristecido, no podría cumplir lo que su amigo quería.

-Ahora no puedo, Yuu, tengo que ordenar unos datos, quizá mas tarde ¿Si?, lo siento…-Se disculpo, Tsubasa era una persona misteriosa, tranquila e inteligente, pero con Yuu era todo lo contrario, le protegía y le cuidaba, ya que para él, ese niño era muy importante para él ¿Por qué? Porque le gustaba; después de tantas misiones juntos acabo enamorándose de la ternura y energía del pelinaranja y aun a veces se arrepentía por enamorarse de ese niño, quién le consideraba un hermano mayor y le admiraba.

Tendou solo se volteó y echó a correr.-Esta bien, Tsubasa, después te vendré a buscar para jugar.-Dijo el ojiverde saliendo de ese lugar, pensando en quién podría querer comer helado con él.

-End FlashBack-

Yuu abrió el bote de helado mirando esa cuchara rosa, que había metido dentro, el helado de chocolate estaba casi derretido quizá por todas las vueltas que había dado.-Pues… ¡Me lo comeré yo todo!-dijo animado, aun cuando todos le habían dado una negativa el seguía feliz y contento, sabía que todos tenían cosas que hacer y no podían jugar. El de ojos esmeralda cogió una cucharada de helado metiéndola en la boca y cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del sabor a chocolate y la sensación fría que recorrían su boca; tragándo el helado y sonriendo.-¡Rico~!-dijo alegre y tomando más cucharadas.

Yuu seguía comiendo helado, sin sentir ningún dolor de estómago, aunque sabía que si seguía comiendo así, acabaría con uno, pero en ese momento no le importaba, se sentía feliz por poder comer esa cosa fría y dulce.

-Deberías dejar de comer tanto helado, te hará mal en la barriga, Yuu.-Dijo una voz a un lado del pelinaranja, el cual miró y se encontró con un chico de cabellos largos y de ojos dorados que le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Los ojos de Yuu brillaron y sonrió.-¡Tsubasa!-dijo en gritó mientras alzaba una mano sonriente.-Viniste, viniste.-Su voz sonaba alegre, como si hubiera encontrado algo que había perdido.

-Claro…-El mayor se sentó a su lado y pudo ver en los labios del menor helado; tragó saliva, la tentación de querer besar esos labios rosados le ganaba pero no podía hacerlo, no podía caer tan bajo de besar a su amigo ¿Qué le diría después? Miró a otro lado y solo se quedo mirando fijamente un punto.-Ryuga andaba molesto, por lo que me mando fuera de su despacho y así lo hice.-Se cruzo de brazos, Yuu solo sonreía mientras le miraba y volvía a tomar más helado.

Ootori le miraba de reojo y sin poder evitarlo se volteó agachándose.-Yuu, mírame un momento.-Dijo y el menor, solo dejo la cuchara en el bote de helado y se volteó, cuando hizo eso solo sintió como los labios del mayor se posaron sobre los suyos. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono rojizo; sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos, no podía pestañear ¿Qué era esa sensación extraña en su estómago? Los labios del mayor eran suaves y finos y sabían dulce que combinado con el dulzor del helado, era mejor.

Después de unos minutos Tsubasa se separó y se relamió los labios sonriendo misteriosamente, como solía hacerlo siempre; Yuu solamente se quedo pestañeando y en la misma posición que antes, sin saber que hacer o que decían, hasta que la voz del mayor llamándole, hizo que despertará y le mirará sorprendido al principio pero después sonrió enormemente.-Sugoi, Tsubasa quiere jugar al mismo juego que Kiyoyo con Gingi.-Dijo inocentemente, el peliplata ladeó la cabeza mirándolo un tanto sorprendido y sin entenderle bien hasta que su mente proceso lo que el menor había dicho ¿Kyoya besando a Ginga? ¿Juego? Eso era, Kyoya había besado a Ginga y Yuu los había visto; una sonrisa malvada se posó en su rostro, con esa información podría molestar a Tategami Kyoya, aunque eso lo haría después, ahora solo miró a Yuu y poso su mano en la cabellera naranja del menor sonriendo.-Si, un juego.-Respondió sonriendo suavemente.

Yuu sonreía inocentemente con ternura, Tsubasa para él era como un hermano mayor y admiraba al de ojos dorados, aunque al principio no le caía bien ya que en todas las misiones tenía que ir con él, pero ahora le caía muy bien y podía decir que era como un hermano mayor y en la persona que más podía confiar, aunque en su interior siempre que estaba con él, se sentía bien y protegido, pero eso era normal, ¿No? No lo entendía, pero no podía hacerlo, solamente era un niño, aun cuando tenía 13 años, pero de algo estaba seguro y es que quería mucho a Tsubasa por siempre estar con él, y querría estar con él para siempre.

Al final los dos miembros de Dark Nebula se quedaron comiendo el helado en la banquita y hablando de varias cosas triviales, haciéndose compañía, mientras seguramente Kenta y Benkei estarían beybatallando y Kyoya y Ginga, seguirían con su inocente juego de besos.


End file.
